Outtake from Tempus Bellum Chapter Four
by Harry Ferguson
Summary: Ok, so I took a moment from writing the main story to add a my own lil comic touch.


**Outtake from: At Last Some Answers**

A bright golden light burst from the opening flooding the room with colour. Harry tried to scream but his jaw had clenched and all of his muscles had stiffened. He felt himself rise of the floor and his back arched as he felt a wave of energy smash over him, his arms thrown wide.

Ten minutes later he groggily opened his eyes and looked round. It was as if he'd never seen before. Gone were his glasses, which now lay abandoned on the cold metallic floor.

"Well," he muttered to himself. "At least things are more in focus… In more ways than one… Right… Where was I? Ah, yes…" he pulled a lever and felt a small shudder as the Tardis sprang into life.

-------------

Back in Diagon Alley, Voldemort was mightily pissed off. He was so angry he kept conjuring and blowing up cows.

"Curse you Doctor!! No matter what I come up with you always seem to be ahead of the game! Well, no longer! As soon as I find a way out of here I shall have my revenge!! AHAHAHAH-"

But his manic cackling was abruptly stopped as the Tardis fell out of the sky and crippled his feeble body.

Harry opened the door and looked around confused before noticing a bright pink pair of bunny slippers poking out from underneath where the Tardis had landed.

"Oh great," he said, rolling his eyes. "Way to kill a perfectly good plot!" He stared up at the sky and shouted. "DAMN YOU! YOU SMEGHEAD!!"

Blinking, the author came into view.

"Erm, excuse me, but I do believe that's from ANOTHER BBC Sci-Fi series. I'll be having words with you later about this!!" the author said, poking Harry in the chest.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry pulled a mobile phone from his jacket.

"Hello? Is Lord Bloodhawk there? She is? Oh good! L.B? It's Harry, I have a friend of yours here who has been threatening me… Yes that's right… I called him a smeghead… I thought it was funny too, will you talk to him for me? Oh! You're in the area? So you're going to pop over? Great, see you soon."

Harry smirked at the author who was now shaking and biting his nails in fear.

Five minutes later, Lord Bloodhawk marched into the Alley, her face locked in a thunderous glare.

"Hey H, what's the situation?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the author.

"Well, there I was, newly regenerated and ready for an adventure and this burke goes and drops me on my enemy!"

"It's not my fault!" The author whined. "The idea just hit me! I needed to let it out so I could carry on writing the story properly!" he reached inside his bag and pulled out a long roll of parchment.

"See! Look, it has right here at the top: 'Outtake from: At Last Some Answers' I'm enjoying writing this story way too much to end it like this!!"

Harry let in a breath.

"Ah… Well…" He looked at the floor. "I guess I could let you off then… as it is your story…"

"Thank you! Jeez, you think you'd show me a little respect…" Martyn sighed and looked towards Bloodhawk.

"You see what I have to put up with? It's bad enough when these guys do it, I haven't even brought my O.C's into this yet!!"

"So, hold on a second, are you both telling me that you dragged me away from my busy schedule to sort out something you already knew was going to happen?"

Martyn and Harry nodded sheepishly and after looking at each other both chorused:

"Oh mighty Lord Bloodhawk! We did not mean to annoy thee, oh gifted dreamer of dreams, writer of books and painter of wonders, we are ashamed and horrified that we distress you so!"

Bloodhawk grinned for a moment before a deep scowl etched onto her face.

"That's better, however _you _Martina still deserve punishment. Now, step forward."

Martyn flinched at the old nickname and slowly moved forward.

The corner of Bloodhawk's mouth twitched before she span around and hit Martyn round the head.

Harry winced as he saw a large Haddock appear in Bloodhawk's hands and slap Martyn clean across the jaw. Staggering slightly Martyn walked off down the street, apologising ferociously and promising he would carry on with the fic as soon as he could.

Harry and Bloodhawk then shook hands and walked inside the Tardis.

"You know," Harry mused. "I hope he let's me choose my wardrobe, these spider-man pyjamas really don't do much for my figure…"

Finite 


End file.
